Auslly:The Aftermath
by sleptshoeless
Summary: Austin and Ally were best friends till the very end,until Austin went for culinary arts,Ally had a scholarship so she had to go to Vista College and study music.But when 4 rivals go to Ally for revenge,Austin & Ally may need each other yet again.


**A/N:Very first Auslly fanfic,enjoy! I would really like it if you reviewed this story!**

Friday,4:37 PM

I was sitting in my dorm room,alone by myself.I really wanted to go visit Austin for the sake of our partnership,but my school is very strict about it.

You see,Austin was completely fired from making music,so he decided to take culinary arts.I still got music in my course,now I'm here at Vista College.I got scholarship for his school that I simply picked music as my course.

It was really bad,I guess.

"Hi Ally! Something wrong?"My friend and dorm-mate,Cassidy said while she grabbed her Starbucks planner from the addicted,I might say.

" 's like I miss much."I said sadly as I grabbed my covers.I can really feel that half the heart of Cassidy has sympathy,other half,sympathy for Starbucks.

"Don't worry,Ally.I know he will come back.I'm updated."Cassidy said as she patted my back and went to the couch and clicked the remote on.

"Wait,how are you updated?"I asked Cassidy as I wrinkled my nose.I usually do that especially if I ever saw syringes.

"Our quarterback is his friend,duh!"Cassidy said as she flipped her Cassidy at was trying to imitate Alisha,the pianist of the Glee Club.

"You mean Andrew?"I asked as Cassidy made a faint crush,no worries.

"Yippity!"Cassidy cheered as she turned her focus back to Pretty Little forever.

I simply walked to the bathroom when I saw a white,crumpled note and a gift box.

"Dear Ally,

I know you're just waiting for 'll see what happens to him.I'm going to school with 're going to be friends,join him to the bad boys,let him hug and kiss Ashley in front of 't worry,just wait.

~Anonymous"I read the note as I dropped the note in shock and went straight running to Cassidy.

"Cass,hey!"I panickly said as Cassidy gave me a "You're stupid" look.

"What? I'm watching PPL!"Cassidy as she shuns me out of her way and I sat next to her.

"I saw a note in the bathroom."I said as Cassidy rolled her Cassidy.

"It's just a 're childish,Ally."Cassidy said as she clicked the TV off.

"No,I'm that paper from the bathroom."I said as I sat down on my bed,panicking so needs to be serious.

"You're 's Ashley?"Cassidy said as she tossed the note to 't she know? I don't know!

"Nevermind.I'm starving."I said as I went to the fridge and grabbed some bacon.

"Seriously Ally? Bacon for a snack? You gotta be kidding me."Cassidy said as she grabbed the leftover paella grabbed the fork and continued munching on it.

"No way Cassidy! I just remember something about Austin."I said as I gave a stressed sigh.

"Wanna go outside?It's just 4 in the evening."Cassidy said as she placed the paella in the really loved taking walks in the evening.

"Sure,it's fine."I said as I changed to my civilian outfit.A white crop top and a blue pleated skirt with pink heels.

"Now we go."Cassidy said as she was now dressed in her pink top and shorts.

We went outside and saw Casey,Cassidy's sister.

"Hi Casey!"We said as Casey waved her hand and sped went downstairs and met Cassidy's boyfriend,Adrian.

"Hi Adrian!"Cassidy said and gave Adrian a kiss on the cheek.I was disgusted that I never had a I wish I did have.

"Come on Ally,let's go to the fountain."Cassidy said as she placed an arm around my shoulder.

Once we reach the fountain,my phone beeped.

"Text from Francheska Dawson."I said as Cassidy nodded and I looked at the was my sister,5 years older than me actually.I'm 17,she's 22.

"Hi Alls! Are you still in school? We had a visitor."I saw the text as I quickly replied a "Yeah" and slipped my phone in my pocket.

"Chee and your parents had a visitor?"Cassidy asked as I nodded and we sat in the bench near the fountain.

"It was nice hanging out with you Cassidy.I should go now."I said as I left the bench,walking back inside.I quickly went to Locker #11,my locker,to see if I had any letters.

I opened it slowly,and saw a white envelope.

I opened the envelope and found notebook .

"Dear ,

I would like to inform you that you selected the Glee Club as your official college are officially accepted to make a solo as requested by Miss Annalyn Hughes,your Music Ed is very happy about it and I hope you look forward to your future.

Principal Adam Jackson"I read it and I jumped for joy.

I didn't know glee clubs had solos!

But thank you very much,Miss Hughes.

Excluding my temporary happiness,I am still unhappy as Monica Moon is not by my side to congratulate me.I left the paper on my locker and went to my dorm.I simply wanted to take a power nap,so I slept on my bed,shoeless.


End file.
